Miss Liar
by petitewinsy
Summary: Lucy is dating Gray and everyday her love for him began to grow deeply. But unknown to Gray, the girl is also have a plan on dating another man because of one condition. What is it? Chapter 7 is up! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**MISS LIAR**

**A/N : Important. I rewrote chapter 1 and 2 to fix a few things in it. The content and the overall plot more or less are the same. I apologize because it takes a while to update this story. Thank you so much to the previous reviewers who have given your views on this story. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Magnolia is a city full of passion, tranquallity and hospitality of its people in it. Its located on the southern most part of the country. This city is also a place where the most prestigious school in Fiore stood. Fairy Tail Academy. Only smart people and from well-known family can go to this school.

In front of the gate stands a beautiful girl about sixteen years old with blond hair waving in the wind and a matching big brown eyes. She was wearing its school uniform which is consist of a white blouse with a blend mini skirt and blue tie on its collar. This girl named Lucy Heartfilia.

When the girl get into the school gates and walk to her class, almost all eyes - men, women, and even the teachers and employees - looked at her. This is her first year in this prestigious school yet she was able to steal the attention of the whole school.

Lucy walks elegantly into her locker and open it. She was not surprised to see many stalks of red roses inside. Sometimes there is also a letter tied around it. But the only one that caught her attention is a sprig of fresh white rose lying between the others. With a smile that tugged at her beautiful face, Lucy took the white rose and read the notes hanging on the stems.

_To my beautiful love,_

_May today be a good day for you._

_Your boyfie :)_

Lucy smiled a little looking at the small notes with a typical messy font of her boyfriend. This boy always knows how to steal the girl's attention without effort. Lucy then closes her locker and walked to class 1-A, carrying flower from her boyfriend in her hand. During the trip she received numerous 'good morning' and endeavor to reply it friendly.

Lucy Heartfilia is a princess in this school. She was very popular among men and idolized by women. In addition to beautiful, she is also good at academics so that the teachers always praised her. But she also had a group of haters. She is considered to be too picky in friends because Lucy was often seen hanging out with popular students at this school.

Actually, Lucy is not an easy one to make friends with anyone. She came from a wealthy family and never went to public school before. So she feels more comfortable to join students with the same status as herself. Sometimes she looked haughty which makes some students hate her.

Since her mother died, she always felt lonely. Her father did not care about her and only care about money and money. She just wants to be loved, but none of them give what she wants, except for her deceased mother. Since then she became depressed and shy away from social life because she did not know what it's like to have friends. Until one day she met a boy at the orphanage of her family.

For Lucy, the boy was her first and only friend. But the evil fate separated them. His father who never cared anything destroy the future of the boy. She wondered what happened to him now. Lucy always looking forward to meeting him again and apologize to him for what had been done by her family.

However, the separation was causing deep wounds on her. Since then, Lucy does not want to actually have a bond of friendship with anyone. She just friends them to simply as a place to chat only, not as someone she could rely on when she needs help. Lucy was just afraid of the consequences that will be received again as to what his father had done to her only friend before.

"Good morning, Lucy," said a little girl with blue hair who patted her back from behind. Beside her stood a tall girl with her beautiful short white hair. She smiled warmly at Lucy.

"Ohayo, Levy-chan, Lisanna," Lucy greeted them.

Levy and Lisanna were Lucy's playmates. They were both very friendly to her. Levy Mcgarden is the smartest girl in her grade and is now in the same class with Lucy. While Lisanna Strauss is the youngest daughter of family who has a cafe alongside Magnolia streets. She attends class 1-D and are already familiar with Levy since elementary school.

"I see you got a flowers again, Lucy?" Lisanna asked cheerfully. Her eyes began to show her excitement when she saw the flowers in Lucy's hand which just nodded slowly.

"Aw, it's very sweet. I also want to have a boyfriend like yours, Lucy," Levy said in a little jealous tone. She feels jealous with Lucy's popularity. Only about two months they get into this school but Lucy was able to beat all the men and got herself a boyfriend. What's more her boyfriend is one of the honored family members in Fiore.

"Yo, Lucy. How are you today, dear?" Lucy rolled her eyes. She felt her body being hug from behind by a girl who had been drunk in the morning. Cana Alberona, a girl who has hobby of drinking. Almost all bars in Magnolia know her. Sometimes Lucy was disgusted with her behavior. How could a girl can act wild like this?

Lucy never said it aloud. How could she say that? She just store the statement in her mind only. Lucy didn't want to harm her reputation as a kindhearted and popular girl.

"Cana, take your hands off of me!" said Lucy trying to release Cana's grip around her shoulder.

"Oh come on, honey, your boyfriend's not here. Let me have fun with you for a while," said Cana a little drunk and increasingly tightened her arms to Lucy that made her goosebumps. Sometimes Cana can be very scary. Cuddle like this between the same sex in the middle of the school corridor can lead into a wrong perception by other students.

"Cana, it's still early and you're drunk. Did you just come home from the bar?" asked Lisanna as she helps Lucy releases herself.

"Hik, of course. And as a good school-girl I immediately rushed to the school," answered Cana who let go of her arms around Lucy but she can't balance herself. Being too drunk, Cana hoping to lean her body longer in Lucy's.

"Ew, you should go to the nurse," said Levy followed by a nod from Lisanna and Lucy.

"Come on Cana I'll take you there," said Lisanna who put an arm around the girl waist and led her into the nurse room.

"Huh, what actually Cana thought to get drunk like that?" said Lucy did not believe. Levy shrugged and walked to class followed by Lucy from behind.

**.**

**.**

"My love, my princess finally you made it!" said Loke, a playboy who idolized by many girls in this school. Almost all the girls here would surrender herself for Loke. Lucy rolled her eyes again. Regardless of Cana now she had to deal with a playboy.

"Move Loke, I want to sit down," said Lucy, who tried to escape from Loke. But he deftly brought Lucy's bag and pulled out the chair where Lucy regularly sat. "Well, please sit down milady," said Loke bowing half of his body. Inevitably Lucy sat in her seat.

"Oh Loke why you only treated Lucy in that special way?" Levy said with a frown and walked to her desk.

"LEVY-CHAAAN! Do not be sad. We will pulled out this chair for you." Yet Levy was able to reply, Jet and Droy, two loyal of her followers have done like what Loke was done for Lucy. Levy just sighed loudly and sat down in her place.

Brak! The sound of a door that is shifted roughly and everyone looked at the person behind it. There stood a pink haired boy smiling broadly at them. He wears a scarf around his neck. He is Natsu Dragneel, son of the chairman of the school's foundation.

"OHAYOOOOOO!" Natsu greeted loudly. Everyone greeted him back with equal enthusiasm.

"Can you sometimes be a normal student, Natsu?" asked Loke annoyed by what his friend just do. But Natsu didn't pay attention to him and went straight to his table right in front of Lucy. "Yo Lucy!"

Lucy just nodded at Natsu. She was busy looking for her cell phone inside the bag. After a long search, she finally found a folded phone with soft pink color.

7:55 pm. 5 more minutes before the class started. Lucy opened her cell phone. She hopes there is one message that ask how or where she is. But her phone screen was empty that made her instantly disappointed.

_I guess he really does not care about me anymore._

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISS LIAR**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" asked someone next to the blond girl. Hearing that familiar sound, Lucy finally looked up. She looked at the guy next to her for a few seconds - still fascinated with him even after she became his girlfriend.

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Anything wrong?" Lucy realized that she was staring at him too long snapped back to reality. She replaces her empty face with a cheery smile. "It's okay, I'm just surprised you're here, Gray."

Gray Fullbuster is Lucy's boyfriend at the moment. He was the youngest son of the richest family in Fiore. Fullbuster family famous for their skills in creating an artwork. Just like his father, Gray is a boy who is gifted in the art of sculpting and drawing. His hobbies are drawing every facial expression of Lucy when he was bored.

"That's because you're daydreaming too much so you do not realize that I've come," Gray said flatly.

"Hai, hai, gomen .." Lucy said with an apologetic face to Gray. He gave Lucy his handsome smile and ruffled her hair which got a protest from the girl. When she tried to open her mouth, the homeroom teacher finally came and roll all students in attendance. Lucy shut her mouth and watched the teacher.

The first lesson is math, followed by English and biology that made her bored to death. Indeed, she loved books, reading and learning, but not anything like the human body parts or anything related to it.

She looked around and found her friends were almost half asleep listening the teacher. She looked at a busy Loke playing his phone under the table, didn't bother to pay attention of what biology teacher said. Maybe he is sending a message to one of his girlfriends. Just like his brother, Hibiki Laytis, the duo are famous as playboy. But the older one is not as bad as his younger brother.

Lucy turned from Loke and looked at Natsu who had fallen asleep in front of her desk. He was a troublemaker who always fight with Gray. But he was also a friend of Gray since they were little. He knew Gray before Loke. However, although he was a troublemaker, no one dared to look for problems with him, except for Erza. He was the chairman of the school's foundation afterall. Even the teachers do not dare to punish him as he slept in every class.

Lucy sighed and checking her cell phone. Still ten minutes before the recess bell rang. She really wants to get out from this class now. She sustains her chin with left hand and looked at the man sitting to her right were kept busy during the lesson.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Take note from the teacher," Gray replied without looking up from the book he wrote.

"Oh what a liar. I know you really don't like biology just like me," said Lucy. Hearing her statement, Gray just smiled a little and still write something in the book.

"I'm hungry," whined Lucy.

"Classes will end just a few minutes more," Gray said quietly still pressed his nose to the book.

"Hufft!" Lucy leaned into her chair and stared at the flowers lying on the desk. "I'm still wondering, how do you put these flowers in my locker every morning while you always come five minutes before class starts," said Lucy suddenly.

"Well, I have my own way, dear .." said Gray calmly which made her increasingly sullen. Ten minutes later the bell rang and the students got up from their seats and rushed out of the class. Even Natsu immediately woke up from his sleep soundly and shouted 'freedom' as he ran out the class joining the others. Loke caught up from behind.

Gray clearing his desk and stood up. "Let's go to the cafeteria. You said you were hungry, right?" He offered his hand to Lucy and she held it with pleasure. He took her arm and out of the classroom. It is now her routine activities - going anywhere at this school with Gray - holding hands that make people jealous of them.

She admitted that Gray is very handsome. Any girl would want to go out with him. He was very popular, not only for his family, but he is also the youngest ice sculptors who successfully won many national and international awards. All women must have longed for a handsome young man and talented as he is.

Just like her friends, she still did not believe that she already has a boyfriend who she never had before. She still remembers when she first met with Gray and his friends. And that includes when Gray asked her to be his girlfriend.

**-Flashback-**

**"Is this seat already occupy?" Lucy looked up from the magazine she was reading and met with a pair of dark eyes that very beautiful to look at. She stared at a handsome boy with black spiky hair that was stood in front of her and looked a little bored. Lucy shook her head to say no.**

**"So I'll take this chair then. Another table is full. Is it okay with you?" asked the boy again.**

**"Of course, it doesn't matter to me," she said still staring at him. Like the feel of the girl's gaze, the boy turned and reached out his hand.**

**"Thank you. By the way what's your name?" Reluctantly, Lucy grabbed his big but cold hand and shook it. She tried to give him a smile as a first impression.**

**"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," said Lucy. For a moment she realized that the boy looked a little shocked. His eyes widened for a few seconds before returning to normal as before.**

**"Heartfilia?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, is there a problem?" asked Lucy who was beginning to wonder with the man's behavior a few seconds ago.**

**"Nothing. I'm Gray," He said after a long pause. He pulled his hand back and sat next to Lucy. He stared at the seat in front of them that look empty. Well, actually not really empty because there was a bag lying there. And Gray knew whose it was just by looking at the initials 'ND' on the hook.**

**"Just Gray?" Gray turned to the blonde girl again. "Just call me so. And I'll call you Lucy if you're willing. I don't particularly like formality," said Gray. Lucy nodded her assent. She wanted to ask more about it, but disturbed by the boy that suddenly come and shouting Gray's name. Lucy actually already knew who the boy was because everyone talks about it. But she didn't know if Gray and Natsu know each other.**

**"What do you think you're doing - shouting my name like that, stupid?" Gray snapped and made Lucy startled in her seat. She was shocked to hear Gray drastic changes attitude.**

**"I should be the one whom asking you. What are you doing here, ice cubes?" Natsu replied.**

**"As for your information, this is my classroom and my school," said Gray relaxed and leaned his back on the chair. But his eyes showed he was challenged Natsu in front of him.**

**"No way. This is my class. And this is my school! Why did you have to come here and disrupt my view?" Natsu shouted. Now everyone in the class was staring at the two of them arguing. Lucy did not know what to do because she was afraid of them. Should she stop them?**

**"As much as I want to be here," said Gray sarcasm.**

**"I'll tell my mother then that you're not allowed to get into this school."**

**"Try it if you like. I know your mom loves me more than her useless son." **

**"Say it again, bastard!" shouted Natsu. Now they're both banging heads with each other.**

**"Oh you're deaf now, uh, pinky?" And the quarrel began. Lucy began to tremble saw the two men in front of her fight. During her short life she had never seen anyone fight and argue like that. Not just her, everyone in the class was surprised to see the two's stupid behavior.**

**"Let the two idiots. They are always like that if they met each other," said a man standing in front of Lucy's desk and leaned against the wall. She knew him as Loke Laytis, a male fashion model who appeared in famous magazines purchased by Lucy this morning. And on the first day of school he has been followed by a lot of girls wherever he went.**

**"Hey Natsu, Gray stop this. You're scaring the girl sitting here," shouted Loke to get the attention of his friends. They both stopped immediately and looked at Lucy who was still frightened. She blinked her eyes several times as confused by the sudden attention was diverted by her.**

**"Eh?"**

**Natsu then pushing Gray and introduces himself to Lucy merrily. Bold action was instantly followed by Loke who kissed her hand and make all the girls scream envy and Lucy flushed. Gray only sat on his chair and saw his friends looking annoyed.**

**.**

**.**

**One month later Lucy grow closer to Gray. She eventually figured out that he was one of the Fullbuster. That's why people treat him differently - which means in a special way, except for Natsu and Loke. Gray told her that he did not like all the attention paid to him. It was like he was the one who had the world. That made her more do not believe is the fact that Gray would rather walk with his friends than using private cars as his siblings did.**

**He always asks about Lucy and when she asked why, he answered frankly that he was attracted to her. Lucy also interested in Gray. It was like she knew him long before high school, but she never told Gray about it.**

**Since then she has always received a white rose in her locker every morning. First of all she doesn't know who sent it and how the sender knows her favorite flower. Until one day, she did not accept the white roses. She was disappointed, but when she would walk home she saw Gray carrying a bouquet of white roses in his hand and approached her. She doesn't remember what happened since then.**

**All she could remember was that day she knew who sent the flowers and on that day she also found herself having someone who says he loves her. And she did, Lucy accepted Gray as his current boyfriend.**

**-End of Flashback-**

The couple walked to the cafetaria which was very crowded with students passing by bringing food. Lucy grabbed Gray's arm and invited him to join the table already occupied by their friends.

"You do not mind it if we join, right?" She asked politely. All the people sitting around the table looked up and smiled at the couple.

"Of course, Luh-ssyyy," shouted Natsu. Almost all the food in his mouth out and it was disgusting. He heard a lot of 'eww' from friends around him.

"Look at you, pig. Do not talk while you are eating, especially to my girlfriend!" said Gray, who began disgusted with his stupid friend's behavior. All that was there nodding their heads to agree with what he said.

"What did you say? Come here and we talk, girlboy!" yelled Natsu who slammed his fork ready to beat Gray.

"Maybe you didn't notice it but I've been here and we've been talk already." Lucy sighed after listening her boy's words. She knew that in a few seconds there will be war between Natsu and Gray (again). Basic morons!

"Damn you, Gray!" Natsu jumped out from his seat and ready to steer a punch to Gray's face when someone hit his head hard on the table. Everyone was surprised to see that Natsu instantly unconscious like that. Gray grinned after saw his dear friend's state but suddenly his head dropped to the table next to Natsu. Now all the eyes out of their pupils.

"Gray!" cried Lucy.

"What did I say about fighting,my boys?!" asked a pretty girl with long red hair. She is in third grade and served as chairman of the student council.

"Friends do not ever fight each other," said Natsu and Gray stammered. They were frightened by the presence of Erza.

"Aren't you two are friends?" she asked again.

"Y-yes, of course madam. We are a true bestfriend," said Gray.

"A-aye," Natsu agreed with him.

"Then it means you can't fight each other, especially in the cafeteria!" roared Erza. "If I ever hear it again, I'll kill you in a heartbeat! Did you hear that?!"

"A-aye!" They both compact. Friends around them would be pity them, but they never learn to not make Erza angry. And this is the result when that happens. Well, Natsu and Gray is Erza's biggest target because they are very difficult to control.

"I think you're too cruel to them, Erza. They just have fun," said Jellal, a man who looked very calm in tow. He is also vice chairman of the student council and captain of the men's basketball team at school.

"J-Jellal," said Erza which then releases her death grip on both of the poor boys .

"Ara-ara, there is a fight in here apparently," said a girl with long white hair. She smiles to everyone. Mirajane is the older sister of Lisanna and Elfmann, a big guy who stood beside her. Lucy admired her beauty and kindness, but it can also be equally scary like Erza.

"Natsu!" Lisanna who newly arrived with her siblings approached Natsu with worry. They both were childhood playmates. Because their closeness, everyone think of them as lovers. But both denied it.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated around the table. Lucy looked around and saw her friends talking to each other happily. Beside Lucy, Gray was sit and talking to Loke, Natsu with Lisanna laughed for whatever reason they have. Beside him, she saw Levy who was staring at the man in front of her – whom looking creepy – again. Gajeel Redfox is also Natsu's cousin.

Jellal and Erza sat next to each other and have a serious talk with Laxus and his followers. Elfmann is between Mira and Evergreen which is likes to tease the big man. Across the table, she saw Gray's siblings. The oldest sister named Ultear is the most fashionable girl in school. Beside him sat a man with white silver hair and have a cold aura around it. He is Lyon. Both Gray and Lyon were sitting in first grade, even though they are not twins. And it made Lucy a little confused.

She felt a strange look been staring at her all the time. She turned and found the eyes of the girl she wanted to avoid the most. Juvia Loxar, weirdest girl in school and Gray number one fans. She immediately thinks Lucy as her rival when she first entered school. Aside from being a fan, Juvia also like a stalker who followed Gray everywhere. And it made Lucy a little annoyed.

Lucy tried to ignore and distracts Juvia by eating her lunch. She still remembers the day when Juvia confronts her after she learned Gray belonged to Lucy.

**-Flashback-**

**"Lucy." Hearing her name been called, Lucy looked back and found that Juvia looked at her wryly. **_**Oh this girl again**_**, thought Lucy.**

**"What do you want?" said Lucy. She did not like it whenever Juvia approach her because she was so annoying with all her blabbering about Lucy's boyfriend. **

**"Stay away from Gray-sama!" commanded Juvia.**

**"Oh yes, and why should I stay away for? As I recall, he is my boyfriend now," said Lucy feeling satisfied with her position that is higher than Juvia in Gray's eyes.**

**"Juvia never approve it," said Juvia hotly.**

**"And who do you think you are?" asked Lucy. "If there is someone here who should stay away from Gray then it is you. You think I don't know if you always follow him wherever he goes? "**

**"You have no right to tell Juvia like that. You're not as good as what you show on your face, Lucy. Everyone being fooled by your angelic face. But Juvia not. She knows that you do not love Gray-sama with all of her heart. Lucy just wants popularity and Juvia just wants to protect her Gray-sama," said Juvia.**

**Lucy clenched her fist. She was patient enough to deal with this woman, but not now. "You'd better shut up now! I do not have an obligation to explain myself to a strange woman like you. You're just jealous because you can not have Gray!" cried Lucy at Juvia's face. With that she turned and walked away. Juvia still stands there without any expression in her beautiful face.**

**"One day, Lucy. Gray-sama will realize that Lucy is a monster and is not suitable for him." And with that Juvia walked off in a different direction from Lucy.**

**-End of Flashback-**

Lucy looked toward Gray. After what Juvia said she tried to ask her heart. And there is no feeling such as love to the man beside her. There is only a feeling of awe but not a real love. Lucy was reluctant to admit it, but Juvia's true.

Lucy just wants popularity. Even before Gray expressed his feelings she was already popular. But when she belonged to Gray, they considered her like a princess. It's just sheer of luck that Gray asked her out.

Ran away from home at the age of sixteen was quite difficult for her. Depending only with money from her deceased mother, Lucy must try to survive alone. No one knows about this. They only know that she is a daughter from Heartfilia family and also the girlfriend of Fullbuster family's son. The couple looks very great and suitable when viewed from their social status.

Lucy knew that she was wrong by playing with Gray's hearts. When Gray tried to give her a kiss, Lucy always tried to change the subject. The closest thing she ever awarded to Gray was walking arm in arm. In fact they never go out together because of two reasons. Lucy wouldn't want to go or Gray is very busy. She always wondered how Juvia know if Lucy did not really loves Gray.

"Lucy, what's up?" asked Gray, who woke her up from reverie.

"Um, there's nothing," she answered fast.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yes, I know. It's just that I've not felt hungry anymore," said Lucy trying to change the subject. Gray saw Lucy and stared at the plate in front of her that is still full of food.

"Er, are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay then .. By the way, Loke gave me this tickets for his mother's show. You want to see it with me this Saturday?" asked Gray, who wish with all of his heart that Lucy will say yes.

Lucy became frenzy as she heard Gray was asking her out this Saturday. But she was not too interested in theater show now. Don't ask why, she was just being lazy.

"Actually, I can't go this Saturday," she said carefully. She saw the expression on Gray's face has not changed at all. "Oh, do you have plans?" asked Gray. Lucy tried hard not to sweat, thinking of an excuse to reject Gray. The exact reason and reasonable one to accept by her boyfriend.

"My father took me to meet his business friends. Well, because of my father who asked me himself so I could not resist." Finally she lied in the name of her father, who don't know where and what is she doing now. Since Lucy's departure from the house, she never heard anything from his father. Even in Magnolia she is not heard any news that the leader of Heartfilia company lost his only daughter.

"Oh, well then I will not force you," said Gray who then proceeded to eat his lunch. "Is it really okay?" With hesitation she asked.

Gray nodded. "So how about it after school? Can I take you home?" He asked after a few minutes.

"W-what?" Lucy's eyes widened hearing his question. Since when Gray would walk her home? But that is not possible, because Lucy did not want Gray to come to her house – or you could say a small appartment - at the moment. He will know that Lucy lied about his mom and dad were not home. Everyone knows that Lucy lived with her mother, who was already dead actually.

"A-actually I did not go home today. Mom asked me to buy her something," she said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked curiously. _Ukh why he was always full of questions?_ Lucy tried to think fast again.

"She told me to buy dinner ingredients. You know that my mother loves to cook, right? She wanted to prepare a special dinner tonight," said Lucy.

"I'll come with you then. I do not have anything to do after this."

"NO!" yelled Lucy. All that is around the table including Gray looked at her instantly. Lucy scratched her head and chuckled to see the face of her friends. She can not stop a blush on her beautiful face. Her friends gave her a small smile and continue what they were doing, but Gray and Juvia.

"No?" asked Gray who is getting confused with her girlfriend's behavior.

"I mean I'll be fine. You do not have to accompany me. I just bought groceries and then go home. Didn't you say that you will join a competition again? Maybe you should prepare yourself from now on," said Lucy trying to calm herself.

"But with you a couple of hours will not be a problem, right?" Now Lucy knew that Gray was a little disappointed. He always acted like that, pouting like a child when he does not get what he wants.

"I just want to be alone, Gray." Lucy said trying to end the conversation. Gray sat silent after that. Lucy bit her lower lip nervously. She feared that Gray was angry with her. But Gray only sigh.

"All right then. You have to be careful when walking alone," said Gray giving up and Lucy finally breathed in relief.

.

.

After lunch they continued the lesson in class. And during that time, Lucy and Gray sat there without speaking a word to one another. When the school bell rang, Lucy quickly cleared her desk and out of the classroom after saying goodbye to Gray. She disappeared behind the crowd of students who was trying to get out from their class. And Gray just looked out the window expecting to see a blond girl out of the school building.

_You lied to me again, Lucy_.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MISS LIAR**

**a/n : Yeay, I can finally post a new chapter. I haven't mention it before but special thanks to: Guest, Crudy, jdcocoagirl, ShikatachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a, oshirajinda, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, Hinagiku Zeelmart, Gralu, TheRandomGirl, anon, Hachibukai, and michaluna who reviewed this story. And of course thanks to everyone who keep reading, followed, and favorite this story. I really appreciate it. Oh and I don't have a beta reader :( so I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. I am still learning to improve my English. Once again thank you and please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Splash.. Splash.. Splash..

Rapid footsteps running across the water to avoid the increasingly heavy rain. Lucy was running and trying to find a place to shield herself. She saw a small cafe on the edge of the road and empty of visitors. Lucy solidify the steps leading to the cafe.

Lucy felt really unlucky today. Is this a punishment from heaven for refusing Gray's offer to take her home? Maybe so, maybe not. Lucy feels the world is very cruel to her lately.

Lucy went into a small cafe and immediately find a seat in the corner that looks warm. Her body was wet and shivering. Immediately she ordered a glass of hot chocolate to the waiter who came to her.

While waiting, the blonde girl is trying to dry her wet hair with her hands. Her eyes scanned through the cafe's interior. This cafe is not fancy even slightly looks rundown, but the place is very cozy and warm. Wooden chairs arranged neatly with a matching wooden table. The lights are yellow highlight that makes the room looks warm. Obviously because it was very dark outside when the dark clouds covered the sky.

Seeing this cafe interior reminded Lucy of her past. At that time, she is waiting Mrs Supeto to pick her up. However, she did not come and Lucy actually met a boy that she forgot his name and what he looked like.

_'What are you doing standing in the rain like that?' Lucy, a little girl dressed in pink with a matching ribbon in her hair, turned and looked at a boy who was in the same age as her._

_Lucy holds her skirt tight and try to stay away from the boy. Mrs. Supeto once told her not to answer any questions from strangers._

_'Are you waiting for someone?' asked the boy again. Lucy increasingly distanced herself. Realizing this, the boy was actually held out his hand for Lucy to take._

_'No need to fear. I am one of those who live in your family orphanage, miss. If you just stand there you can get sick. Better to wait inside. It's warm there.' Hearing the boy said that he lived in her mama's orphanage, Lucy stops to back away. Hesitantly she reached the hands of the boy and get a hold of a very cold hand. It makes Lucy slightly shivered._

_"Come on .." Lucy looked at their linked hands as she followed him toward the old large building in front of them. This is her first time setting foot in the orphanage owned by her family. The orphanage was built by her mother when she was pregnant. It is built right next to Layla's flower garden. Once this home looks very majestic side by side with her mother's garden. But after her mother died, her father never paid attention to this orphanage again. That's why this house looks very outdated._

_'It is not good, but here you can warm yourself for a while, miss .." the boy said and smiling warmly at Lucy. The interior contain of wooden stuff everywhere and seems very outdated. Even when Lucy sat down, she felt the wooden chair can not sustain her small body._

_'L-lucy .. my name is Lucy," Lucy said._

_'Oh, well, Miss Lucy I'll get a towel and warm drinks for you. Just wait for a minute," he said as he moved away from the room and left Lucy alone._

_'W-wait ..' But the boy is not there anymore._

"Miss, miss!"

Lucy woke up from her reverie and looked at the waiter who bowed before her worried. "Sorry miss. I'm not intended to shock you, but you did not respond for a long time. Please enjoy your order," said the waiter, handing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Lucy who replied with a smile.

"I dreamed of the same thing again," murmured Lucy holding a necklace given by the boy to her before he disappeared from Lucy's life.

"I never thought I'd meet someone I know here. Hey Blondie!" Lucy lifted her face and glared at once. In front of her stood a man with tall stature and blond hair as bright as Lucy's. His style looks casual with hoodi jacket lining with tight shirts that show his muscles inside combined with faded jeans and canvas shoes made her almost did not recognize him.

"S-sting! I-is that you?" Lucy asked haltingly. The man gives her his handsome grin and said, "You haven't changed, Blondie. Still likes dreaming during the day even in the rain like this."

"W-what do you mean? What are you doing here?" She asked while pointing her wet finger to Sting. Lucy does not believe she will meet someone who knew her here.

Sting Eucliff. Lucy had long known him. Since the age of 12, they had been betrothed by their parents. Lucy receives Sting as fiancé by force from his father. But in the end which made her very relieved is that the Eucliff family who decided to end the engagement on the grounds that Lucy did not even know why.

"Just being bored with the house," said Sting then took the position of sitting in front of Lucy. He flipped through the menu and say, "At least I did not run away like you."

Lucy's body froze instantly. Of course Sting knows this. Perhaps soon the news will run away from home to Magnolia. Lucy always felt Magnolia as the safest place, but not anymore after meeting with Sting.

"Why did not say anything, Blondie? Is there something wrong with what I said?" Lucy swallowed hard. She looked at Sting who was still pretending to look at the menu. Realized Lucy looked at him, Sting closes the menu and watching her closely. "Fairy Tail Academy, eh? So after you decided to run away, you go to school there?" He looked increasingly disbelieved with an already pale blond girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, what would happen if I tell this to uncle Jude. Maybe he'll blow up Fairy Tail Academy instantanly, ne Lucy?" said Sting with his cold smile.

Are fed up with the intimidation of Sting, Lucy stood up quickly and left some gems on the table for a drink. "Excuse me, I was in a hurry." Lucy doesn't mind if it was pouring rain outside, she wanted to get away from the presence of the Sting immediately. However, her efforts ended when Sting grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast, Blondie. You did not see it was raining outside." Sting said still holding on Lucy's arm.

"What do you want?" cried Lucy. Sting got up from his seat and stared fixedly at Lucy. "Nothing. I think uncle Jude supposed to know you were here."

Sting pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a very familiar number to Lucy. She looked horror at the phone in Sting's hand. Actually she was longing to her father, but Lucy did not want to confine in prison called home anymore. Not to mention what his father might do to her as a punishment.

"No. You can not tell where I am!" Threatens Lucy still with a horror.

"Unfortunately I could, Blondie. Unless .." said Sting with a smile that looks very happy but creepy.

"Unless what?" She asked. She felt something bad would happen to her after this.

"I will help hide where you were if you became mine, Lucy Heartfilia," Sting said as he leaned toward Lucy. By reflex, Lucy moved away and release the grip in her hands.

"No way in hell. I have a boyfriend," Lucy growled without looking at the man.

"Do you think I care about that?!" Sting said as he lifted her chin and kissed Lucy full on the mouth. Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to rebel. However, Sting's grip against her is very strong which makes Lucy powerless. Sting hugged her and kissed her on the neck that made her flinch slightly.

"I-I beg you to stop, Sting!" Said Lucy in tears. No person in this cafe come to help her because the two of them are the only customers here. Even the cafe waiters were all in the kitchen do something she needn't to care about. Lucy felt very weak at this time because she can not do anything.

"I'll give you a week to decide my offer. Break up with your boyfriend and be mine. Or I'll call uncle Jude and told him about where you are. Choose wisely or you'll regret it, Lucy," whispered Sting in her ear before stealing a kiss on her lips again for a few seconds and leaving Lucy stood in the middle of the cafe looking empty.

_'What shall I do?'_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Forgive me because this is just a short chapter. I hope to update it quickly depends on the review you gave me. Hehehe. **

**Thank you by the way.**

**Warm regards,**

**petitewinsy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MISS LIAR**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_I'll give you a week to decide my offer. Break up with your boyfriend and be mine. Or I'll call uncle Jude and told him about where you are. Choose wisely or you'll regret it.'_

Lucy put one finger around her lips that are still hot today. She couldn't sleep all night after a surprise meeting with Sting yesterday. Not to mention his offer (or rather a threat in Lucy's oppinion) that Sting had said made her very indecisive.

On one hand, she doesn't want her secrets of existence revealed to her not so care father. But on the other, she also doesn't want to break up with Gray. She wondered what her mind thinking, but that's what her heart says.

Lucy walked into class with a very grim face. All of her classmates looked at the girl. They usually don't see the blond girl came so late with the dark clouds above her head. Even Gray was in the classroom five minutes before she – and he was looking at her with concern.

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!" Levy greeted Lucy behind her desk but the blonde girl just ignored her. Levy who was with Jet and Droy looked at each other in disbelief.

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu yelled and waved his hand. Beside him, Loke smiles brightly and gives her warm greeting, "Good morning, my dear princess." Once again Lucy ignored her friend's greetings.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray tried to call his blonde girl who sat motionless in her chair, but his efforts were unsuccessful. "Lucy," Gray calls her again. "Yo,Lucy!" Natsu is trying to help his friend and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Loke looked at her with worry.

"What happened to her?" asked Natsu. Loke shrugged. They looked at Gray asking for an answer.

"What? I don't even know what happened to her," answered Gray. He was a little worried about the girl who turned into stone after she sat on the chair.

"Well, maybe there is a little miracle from heaven that you two were broke up." When Loke said so, both Gray and Lucy glared at him.

"What do yo mean by that?!" Both said simultaneously. Hearing that, they both looked at each other. Dark blue eyes met with big brown eyes which look glazed. Loke gave them a smirk. Natsu smiled widely.

"Huh, it's what you want, moron! I will never break up with her. Right, Luce?" Gray said with confidence as he put his arm around Lucy's shoulder who tensed a bit. Hearing that Lucy felt very guilty. Her heart sank as Lucy almost took the decision to break up with Gray. Once again 'almost'. However, after Gray's words, she felt like to think again about her decision.

"I think she doesn't agree with you, ice cube." Natsu grinned after what he said and followed by Loke. They assume that Lucy kept silent because she didn't agree with what Gray said. The man who called the ice cube looked at Lucy with a mix of panic and worried in his handsome face at the same time.

"Lucy, you really don't agree with me?" He asked slowly. He wiggles Lucy's shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh? Agree with what? "She asked confused.

"You want to break up ... from me?" Gray said with a bit of doubt in his eyes. Gray releases his grip on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked at her lover's eyes intently as if searching for an answer on it.

"I-I do not know .. Maybe so," said Lucy.

"EH?!" Natsu and Loke shocked hearing her answer. Gray looked at Lucy feeling empty instantly.

"Hey Lucy, you do not really mean it right?" asked Natsu.

"We both just joking and not give you the idea, princess. You're not really want to do it right? See Gray, he seemed like he wants to pass out now." Loke said pointing at Gray in front of him that sat rigidly.

"I-I tell you I do not know. Excuse me, please. I'm going to the toilet," said Lucy who rushed up from her chair and ran out from the class which got a questioning look from her best friend and classmates. Loke, Natsu and Gray remained motionless in their place.

.

.

Splash!

Lucy washed her face with water in the bathroom sink. She felt dizzy and decided to go to the nurse after that. Maybe with a little sleep, she could be thinking more clearly to decide which to choose.

'_Daddy, daddy, please don't do that!' whinning a little blonde girl embracing her father's leg._

'_I've warned you to stay away from that orphanage boy but you ignore it!' said Jude Heartfilia, a man known for ambitious and arrogant,who happened to be Lucy's father._

'_But daddy, Lu-chan promised that she will not see him again. So please don't throw him away.. He had no place to live other than that orphanage,'said Lucy in the middle of her tears. 'Please, daddy!'_

'_I'll be watching you from now on. If I see you approach that dirty house again, even just one step, lets say that you will never meet him again in the future!' threatens Jude firmly to his only child._

"Please dad," whinning Lucy in the middle of her sleep. She felt someone shook her body and holding her hand. "Lucy.. Lucy.. wake up.."

Lucy heard someone calling her. His voice was like the sound of a familiar boy in her orphanage – deep and warm – just like Gray's voice. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the face of a person sitting next to her.

"Gray, is that you?" asked Lucy. The person smiled warmly at her. After Lucy's sudden statement, Natsu and Loke assured him that Lucy wasn't in the mood and she didn't really intend to break up with him. And Gray always believes what his two best friends said.

Worried about Lucy who didn't return to class until the recess hour, Gray decided to look her up in the infirmary. The nurse said that Lucy complained about her unwell feeling and wanted to take a nap. She looked tired and pale. Gray can not bear to leave her girlfriend alone in it decided to leave the classroom and be with her.

"Are you okay? Everybody's worried about you, especially Levy, Loke and Natsu. Levy didn't want to leave the class while the nurse prohibit both Loke and Natsu to stay here because they were too noisy," explained Gray. Lucy can imagine if there are Loke and Natsu here. Well, Loke will seduce a pretty young nurse around here. Meanwhile, Natsu with his loud voice can disturb everyone's peacefullness.

"So, you do not worry about me, eh?" asked Lucy. Gray looked at her for a moment before looking down and stroked her hand. "If I do not worry about you, what am I doing here anyway?" muttered Gray.

"Sorry?" Gray didn't repeat his words and remained silent in his chair.

"Lucy, about this morning.. Do you really mean what you said?" asked him quietly. He stared down and look anywhere but Lucy. The girl just looked at the white curtain that separates them with another mattress in this room.

"What do you think about it?" asked Lucy back.

"You do not mean it, right? Maybe because you're tired or unwell. Yes, definitely because of that, right?" said Gray, who is still not sure of his own. However, Lucy nodded slowly.

"Yes, definitely because I was just exhausted. I could not sleep all night." Lucy lifted her body and get up from where she lay on. She looked at Gray. "Come on, we must get back to class. It stayed just one subject, but I've definitely got everyone worried, right Gray?" Lucy gave her usual warm smile - a smile like an angel – only for Gray.

"All right." Gray stood up from the chair where he sat, but stopped instantly at the sight of something. Lucy followed his stare and saw Gray looked over her chest. Well, she took off her tie and the upper buttons torn apart when she slept. And Gray looked towards it.

Lucy hit his head hardly. "Uh, can you stop looking at my chest so openly like that?!" said Lucy a little annoyed with her pervert boyfriend.

"Huh, what?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks heard Lucy say parts of her body like a normal thing. "I-I do not see that part!"

"Liar!" Lucy hit his head once again. But Gray did not protest and instead looked at her half open chest more closely. "That necklace .."

"Necklace?" asked Lucy confused. Then suddenly like there was a click in her head she held the necklace around her neck. "You mean this necklace?" Gray nodded.

"Oh, this is from my boy-friend." Lucy took off her necklace and gave it to Gray who seemed stiff for a moment. The man saw the necklace is put by Lucy in his palm. Silver necklace with a sword cross chain around it. In the middle of the chain there is a stone like a diamond which is shining in blue.

"Why do you look so stiff?" asked Lucy who'd been looking at Gray all the time. He shook his head to answer the question. Lucy realized maybe she misspoke when she said that the necklace from her boy-friend. "Well, I'm not cheating if that's what you think. It was from my friend who happened a boy. He was my first friend at that time."

Lucy fixed her open button and get off of the bed. She walked past Gray and turn her back on him. "But I've never met him again. I even forgot his face and name. However I really miss him. But I'm sure he was cursing me now.." Lucy chuckled at her words. But the sound feels sad and empty.

Without Lucy's knowing, Gray's eyes widened and his jaw clenched tightly. He clutched the necklace around his hand and stared at Lucy's back. The said girl turned around and smiled at him. "So don't you ever think if I'm having an affair behind your back."

Gray looked at her chocolate eyes for a few seconds. He walked over to Lucy and put the necklace back to the girl's neck. "I know that." Gray whispered and hug her tightly. "I'm just glad that you kept it with you all the time."

"H-huh? W-what do you mean?" said Lucy who was beyond surprised and confused to receive a hug from Gray. She wanted to free herself, but Lucy was too immersed with the warmth. His hug feels very different from Sting. How Gray held her hand as she lay earlier. And how when he put his arm around her waist and stroked her hair. It was so gentle. Everything feels comfortable and calm as she could forget about all of her problems in this world. She hugged him back and feel protected in it.

'_I gues I will not be able to break up with him.'_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Special thanks to Guest, Le' CarolinnaXannej421, and Hachibukai. I really love you guys. Thanks for the review. And thanks for the followers, the readers and everyone who favorited this story :)**

**see you in chapter 5,**

**petitewinsy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A woman with her casual look is walking down the hall to a big garden on the back of the mansion. Ur Fullbuster – wife of renowned artist who is also the richest man in Fiore. She is carrying a tray of tea in her hand. She has made her family's favorite green tea. It is Saturday morning and it is a perfect time for family. All of the Fullbuster members would have breakfast together and none of them should miss this.

This time the short black haired woman would take her family to eat breakfast in the backyard garden. The waiters followed her while carrying foods Ur had made for her husband and children. Seen under the tree that had been prepared a round table for five people. Ur putting tea she brought and poured it into each cup. She sat and waited patiently for her husband and children came.

Ten minutes passed but no one showed up. Tired of waiting, Ur walks into a flower garden near the place where she sat before. She still remembered that this garden made by her husband when Gray arrived at this family.

Ur walked over and according to her feelings she found his son there. He was looking at white roses in the middle of the garden and adorn nearly sixty percent of the total area of this garden. The rest of it is a beautifully and bright colored flowers that Gray didn't pay too much attention to them. He gets on with his favourite white roses.

It is nothing new to see Gray spent his weekend caring for his flowers or practice some sculpting. But Ur never saw her son sitting there while looking at the flower with a wide smile that almost tore his handsome face appart.

"What's with the smile?" A curious Ur walking toward Gray. The young man looked up and realized that his mother looked at him in question. "Morning, mother."

"Well, you didn't answer my question, honey. Whats wrong with you? You look so happy, hm?" Gray didn't answer and just nodded. He was still happy with what happened yesterday in the nurses room. He thought that Lucy had forgotten him all this time. But the fact that Lucy always wears his necklace was enough to make him jump in joy – despite the fact that Lucy forgot his name and face.

Gray is actually Fullbuster's adopted son – but no one knew about it except Natsu. Perhaps because of his face and artistic ability that similar to Fullbuster himself made people believe that he was their biological son. He met with Fullbuster at the age of eight after he split up with the young Lucy. But he only officially be adopted at the age of nine.

Ur sitting next to Gray and put her arm around his shoulder. "Come on, you don't want to tell me, huh? It must be because of your girlfriend, right? The lucky girl who received your beautiful white roses everyday from you." Gray widened in shock to hear her mother's word. Why Ur know about it? Though Gray was never said a word to anyone in his family that he had a girlfriend. Well, not because he wanted to keep it a secret, but his mother and father are very busy. Then there is Ultear who always out to have fun somewhere. Or Lyon who was in the same age as Gray, but he didn't really like Gray's presence in the family.

"H-how did you know?" asked Gray. Ur just chuckled to see him and pinch his white cheeks. "How could a mother not know anything about her son, eh? Mom has a way of finding out, honey." Ur said in delight. Sometimes she can be scary if she really wanted to know about anything, especially those relating to her children.

"You have to take her to our house, Gray. Dad was also very excited and wanted to meet her." Ur resume. Gray releases her hug and looked at her without blinking. "F-father knows?" Ur just hit his son's head.

"Of course, silly. You think you can hide anything from your father and mother, huh?" Ur stood up and put her hands around her waist as she stared at Gray. The young man turned his gaze away from his mother. "I didn't mean to keep my relationship with Lucy a secret, but mother and father was never home."

"Hm, so the name is Lucy, eh? It's a beautiful name. Mom can already imagine how beautiful this girl is. Gray, you have to take her here!" Gray blinked repeatedly. "B-but .."

"There is no but, young man! You have to ask her so mom can cook our specials food. Oh, by the way about that let's have breakfast. The food must have been cold." Ur walked away while humming happily. Gray stood up and sighed followed her from behind. If Ur had said something he should not deny it or there would be a war in a second. Ur always get what she wants - and that is absolute. Gray just started thinking about how to bring Lucy to come to his house. During this time she has always refused his invitation out. But before that he had to think of a way to run away from home and attend Loke's mother theater performances.

_Huh, this would be difficult._

.

Lucy tossed her body on the mattress in her small apartment. She was thinking of what to do now. She is finalizing her heart for not breaking up with Gray. Somehow Lucy really need him. But she still had to think of ways how to face Sting.

Sting had told her clearly that she must be his if she didn't want her father to know where she is. There is no way out here for Lucy other than being owned by Sting. But how could she become Sting's if he was with Gray now? The only way is to break up with him. Lucy shook her head. She had discussed this many times in her head that she would not break up with Gray. There is one other alternative solutions which are worth a try though a little crazy even for herself.

_Lucy should have a relationship with both of them._

Thinking about it made her tired. But this is the last solution she can think of. Gray and Sting didn't know each other. And they come from different cities. What they don't know will not make them die, right?

"HOAAAAA! THIS IS INSANE! I MAY NOT DATING BOTH OF THEM!" Lucy threw a blanket over her and stood up from the bed as fast as lightning. She went to the closet and changed into her sleeveless short dress. She curled her hair and go out for some fresh air.

Lucy walked to the playground and sat on one of the swings. She recalls how her family often went to the park for a picnic when she still young. If her mother hadn't left her so soon, she would still have a family that loved her whole heartedly. And she probably wouldn't experience anything like this.

"I can't believe that I met you here, Lucy." Lucy heard the familiar sound calling her name. She looked back and found a grinning Natsu. "Natsu! What are you doing here?" asked Lucy who was surprised by the sudden presence of a famous salmon-haired boy.

"Oh, my house is around here, Luce. What are you doing here all alone?" Natsu sitting on the swing next to Lucy. He looked at a neglected playground and devoid of visitors. No one was there besides them. After waiting for an answer that did not come, Natsu tried to continue. "You don't go to the theater? Didn't Gray asked you or something?"

Lucy looked at him and immediately her mind back to two days ago when Gray shows her two theater tickets from Loke. Lucy forgot that today is Saturday which should Loke and Gray went with others to his mother show. Her mind was too full with Sting all this time until she didn't notice about it.

"Oh, he did ask me but I refused him." Lucy answered and make Natsu shocked. "Eh you refuse?" Natsu asked Lucy, but she did not answer.

"So, what are you doing here? You did not go with them?" said Lucy to her boyfriend's best friend. Natsu scrunched up his face. "Actually I wanted to go. But I promised to Wendy, Charle, Lisanna and Happy to picnic with them today. Ukh, this is Loke's fault who gave the tickets too late!" Natsu said in frustration of not being able to come and watch the show. Lucy giggled just to see it.

"So you're a big fan of Loke's mother, eh?" Natsu nodded with enthusiasm that made her laugh hardly. She patted the back of his head as if to calm Natsu from disappointment. "Natsu, Natsu. Why don't you just come over to Loke's house if you want to meet her?" asked Lucy between her laughter. But Natsu just turned and looked at her with a scowl.

"But Loke did not live with his mother." Lucy stop laughing and stared back at Natsu instantly. "Uh, why?"

"I don't know. Loke had never told me about it. All I know is he lives with his brother and uncle," said Natsu who just shrugged his shoulders.

"And his father?"

"No idea. I think there is a problem in the family. Loke once run away from home and stayed at my house for a month before finally his family pulling him back home. Well I don't know what happened and I don't want to disturb his privacy. But I also don't know why Loke eventually just stay with his uncle." Natsu said at length. "But Ichiya-san truly a great uncle. He taught me a lot of tricks to attract women, but none of them which I remember now." Lucy looked at Natsu's happy face without blinking. Looks like she knows now where Loke and Hibiki get their ability.

"Hey Natsu can I ask you something?" asked Lucy trying to break a long silence between them. "Of course, Lucy!"

"Have you ever thought about running away from home?" said Lucy quietly. She was a bit doubtful if Natsu would say something like anything to judge her. After heard about Loke's stories which is similar to Lucy, she felt a bit guilty for running away like this. "Don't get me wrong, don't you feel depressed with a life like this - becoming what our parents want?"

Natsu seemed to think about it in a moment. He never thought about it before because he has such a happy family at home. "Well, I know that. But my parents aren't the ones who require their children to be like them. I know how those mental distress in a situation like that. I can see it from the Laytis and Fullbuster. But my dad is the coolest. He never forced me to continue his business and told me to become what I want instead. "

"Laytis and Fullbuster?" asked Lucy slowly after heard her boyfriend families referred by Natsu.

"It was two of the families that I know problematic. Laytis family clearly problematic inside that I didn't know what it is. But neither Loke and Hibiki want to answer a question about their family," said Natsu.

"And the Fullbuster?"

"Well, it's already clear there has been something going on between the children. They look harmonious on the outside but actually there is a cold war between them." Lucy remember that Lyon gave her cold stares when he saw her walking hand in hand with Gray for the first time. Then there is Ultear who always expressionless as she watched Lucy from head to toe that made the blonde shaking in fear.

"The cold war? I guess I get it. But Gray never talk about it," said Lucy tried to remember the last time Gray discusses his family. "I remember when I first met Gray. He did not pronounce the name of his family. He also was never seen going to school with his two siblings. "

"Oh, it's because Gray is still considered an outsider -"

"Outsiders?" Natsu immediately shut his mouth. He felt he was talking too much. He almost leaked about Gray's secret. But he also wondered if she knew about this how Lucy would react? Natsu knew that Lucy was a princess, if she knew about Gray that only a foster child what will happen between them?

"Haha I just misspoke, Luce. Never mind about that. They are known as a cold family," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy just looked weirdly at him, but let it pass by. The silence between them happening again. Lucy plays with her feet and Natsu checked on his cell phone.

"Natsu, if you had to choose one, what would you choose? Your happiness or your family?" asked Lucy again. Natsu looked up from his cell phone he was holding and looked at the girl who gave him the strange question.

"I would choose both. Me it is very important but I will not forget where I come from even if I have treated bad in the family." Natsu said with his famous grin. Lucy looked at him in amazement. If only she could make a brave decision like that.

"Then if anyone threatened you and force you to abandon what you love is currently maintained by a secrets, what would you do?" Natsu blinked again and again. Lucy is asking him a silly question again. "Well I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy scratched her head. Actually, she was also confused how to say it without the need to explain the whole thing to Natsu. "Um, let me explain. So there is this girl called miss L. She met accidently with the evil Mr.S. He knows her secret and to cover it up she had to break up with Mr.G and becoming Mr.S's property. What do you think miss L should do?" said Lucy who likens her story in initials.

"Seriously Lucy, I'm confused with what you're talking about." Natsu said, looking inocent. Lucy sighed surrender herself. "It's like choosing between dark chocolate with milk chocolate. Its so difficult," mumbled Lucy.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me that's what your problem. I suggest you take the two." Natsu replied cheerfully. Lucy turned to him quickly. "Say what?"

"I suggest you take the two. Dark chocolate is very tasty. People wouldn't like it at first, but when they know it role in the health they began to try it. Milk chocolate is no less delicious. The sweetness is not only evident from its name, but after we eat we can't stop for more. And I like both, so I suggest you just take them."

Lucy looked at Natsu who began to drool imagining both of chocolate. But that's not what Lucy think right now. She was thinking about the two boys in her life. Sting is like dark chocolate. Lucy hated and cursed him every day. But he has an important role in keeping the secret from Lucy's father so inevitably Lucy must meet the requirements to keep the secret.

Then there was Gray as milk chocolate. Lucy thought all this time she was only dating him without any feeling in her heart. But in reality she can't be separated from him and she didn't want to stop being his girlfriend. In short, Gray is very dear to her. And it can't be question again. With the new perception of thinking from Natsu, she finally decided to do a second plan. She will be going out with Sting as well.

".. cy."

"Oi, Lucy!" Lucy returned to consciousness and saw Natsu who was standing beside her. "Do you want to come with me? I'll go fishing and picnic with Wendy, Charle and Happy. Oh and there's also Lisanna. You will not feel lonely there. "

"Eh b-but..." Lucy wanted to resist but Natsu just smiled at her.

"Come on Lucy! You need to relax a bit. I don't know what's wrong with you because you looked gloomy from yesterday. I'll introduce you to Wendy, Happy and Charle. I guarantee you'll have fun today!" Natsu stretched out his right hand for Lucy to grab it. Reluctantly she finally nodded in agreement. She took his hand and let him dragging her either where they go. It may be true what Natsu said, Lucy needs to relax and forget about her problems for a while.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a / n**: Em, don't know what to say. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And just FYI (if you read my other fanfic) that I have a writer's block so I can't updated my other story -_ Chance_ - for a moment. I know its suck, but what can I do about it. I hope it won't take too long. T^T.

And of course thank you to all of you who already reviewing Miss Liar –** Hinagiku Zeelmart, GraLu, Le'CarolinnaXannej421, Hachibukai, ShikaTachidoriKitsunehebiTak a, PrincessxMystery, X-StarMaidenGazer-X** – I love you all :D :* :*. Thank you also for the followers and who have been favorited this story. *BIG HUG and NEVER LET GO* \^o^/

**petitewinsy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Where do yo think you're going, Gray?" The boy is stopped himself stepping out the door once heard someone calling of him. Ur holding his shoulders and gave him a murderous look that makes him gulp in fear.

"You know that today no one was allowed to leave the house, right?" said Ur firmly. Gray shuddered to hear the woman's voice. It is somehow reminded him of Erza. "But I have promises to Loke..."

"I don't care. You have to stay at home or I will punish you for a month!" Gray was sighed in defeat hearing her mother's statement.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Ur and Gray turned at the caller and saw a maid approached them. She bowed to salute them waiting for Ur to reply.

"What is it?" asked Ur curiously.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it seems that Ultear-sama and Lyon-sama were both gone. They don't exist anywhere inside the house," said the maid.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" roared Ur. The maid shuddered and took a step back. Ur rushes off to find her two children. "Didn't I told you to keep an eye at them? How could they get away so easily?!" growled Ur. The maid was quickly followed her master and left the last son himself.

Gray blinking in disbelief. It turns out to be easy for him to get out from the house. He should thank Ultear and Lyon later though he didn't know where they are. Gray stepped out towards the main gate of Fullbuster's mansion and nod to the guard who were looking confused at him. Gray ran out from the house and headed to the theater where he will meet Loke.

.

"Are you ready, Loke?" asked Ichiya – Loke and Hibiki's uncle from his mother's side. Loke nodded and followed Ichiya out of the apartment. Outside, Hibiki waited for them while playing with his cell phone.

Loke exhaled. Today he will meet his mother after six month they just talk over the phone. He didn't know whether his father would come to the show but he wasn't too hopeful. Hibiki also didn't seem to concern about it.

Loke looked out the window along the way inside the car. He and Hibiki sat on the back of Ichiya's new red BMW. Their uncle sitting next to the driver who deliver them to the theater. He occupied the driver and tells jokes with him.

"You look tense, bro." Loke heard Hibiki but the older man didn't look up from his cell phone.

"Do you think _he _will come?" asked Loke softly. Hibiki stared at him for several seconds. He knew who _he _meant by his brother. "I don't know. I guess I don't care about it."

"I think I'm too..." _But the truth is I want him to come._

.

_Ring ..._ _Ring ..._ _Ring_

Sting opened his eyes after hearing his standart ringtone. He is groping around his bed and discovered his white cell phone. Regardless of who is calling, he accept the caller and put the phone on his ear.

_"Moshi-moshi ..."_ said Sting still half asleep. "Oh, okaa-san, what's up?"

"Why should I be there?"

"Well, all right ..." "Okay..." "Yes, yes I know. I'll be there."

_Pip._

Sting turned off his cell phone and got out of bed. He contacted a number that is not foreign to him. It was his best friend's number.

"Yo, Rogue .. Are you awake?" said Sting who is still yawning sleepily.

_"Of course._ _I'm no slacker like you," _replied the bitter voice of a man named Rogue. Sting smiled at his friend's voice. "Then you must come with me today. There are orders from ma'am."

_"No way. That's your order not mine!"_

"Oh, come on. You're just slackers who don't want to move just to feel the sun."

_"Do not compare me with you, Blondie boy!"_

"Well, then meet me at Magnolia theater at 1 pm sharp. Don't be late! "

_Pip._

Before Rogue can answer, Sting end his call and throw the phone back to his bed. He knew that in the end his friend was coming because no one could resist Sting Eucliffe. He chuckled just thingking about it. He is known for arrogance but Sting doesn't care about it. All he cared about was that he got what he wants.

.

"Yo, Gray!" Loke called his friend who was sitting on one of the couches in the theater lobby. The young man is waving his hand to answer the call.

"Hey Loke, Hibiki, and ... Ichiya-san!" Gray raised one of his eyebrow when calling the name of the eccentric uncle. Ichiya was flirting with women visitors that makes Gray, Loke and Hibiki sweatdropped.

"OH .. Gray Fullbuster! You're more handsome than the last time I saw you. But your beauty will be useless if it doesn't come with an attractive charisma." Gray looked at him with flat expression. He had been accustomed to compliments about his looks. Only if Ichiya who praised ... it feels very gay for him.

Loke sat grinning in front of Gray and saw his best friend's disgusted face. Hibiki split off to meet with Ren and Eve. Ichiya also sat in between Gray and Loke that made the young sculptor was trying to keep his distance.

"So Gray .. do you have a girlfriend? Or maybe you want me to teach the tricks to getting a woman in a single flattery right?" Gray swore in his life that he would not introduce Lucy to this short and old man. His soft voice and the dreaded perfume inexplicably favored by many women.

"Uncle, Gray has a girlfriend already and she is very beautiful," Loke answer Ichiya for Gray.

"Oh yeah? Is that true? Then where is she? Introduce me to her, Fullbuster!" Gray turned his face away from Ichiya and hope the old man will get out of here or have someone come and rescue him from that stupid behavior. Loke did not even help at all.

"Well, I think I've seen someone I know here. And I was right .. Loke how are you?" Loke, Gray and Ichiya stop their conversation and looked at the two people who had just walked up to them. A blonde man who greets Loke was smiling broadly at them. Beside him stood a man with the same height with the blonde but him with black hair and didn't smile at all.

"STING! ROGUE!" Loke immediately jumped from his seat. "What are you doing here?" asked Loke curious about their sudden appearance. Frankly he was a little surprised to see his old friends are here. Loke and Sting perform their friendship fists and shook that very complex to view. Rogue just rolled his red eyes.

"As usual, ma'am told me to come for her because she was in business now. I heard that this is your mother's show so I'm keen to come. I knew you'd be here," explained Sting.

"And you drag Rogue with you." This is not a question but a statement as to the nature Loke know Sting can't be independent by himself. Rogue nodded behind Sting, but the blonde man shook his head against Loke statement.

"He wanted to come too," said Sting.

"Oh, liar!" said Loke and Rogue together. Hearing that they immediately laugh together - unless of course Rogue and Gray and Ichiya.

"Oh yeah, where is Hibiki?" asked Sting to Loke who just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he said he wanted to meet with his friends. By the way, this is my uncle, Ichiya." Loke pointed directly to his uncle. Ichiya winked toward Sting and Rogue. Both are staring helplessly with a flat face.

"Well just ignore him. This is Gray Fullbuster. He was my schoolmate." Gray nodded toward two strange men in front of him. Sting's eyes immediately lit up to see him. "OMG, I can't believe that I met a Fullbuster here. Sting Eucliffe. And this is the Rogue Cheney." Sting thrusting his right hand to shake hands with Gray that looks puzzled.

"My mother was idolized your family art works. She even has a personal collection about it." Sting and Rogue sitting in front of the three of them while waiting for the show to begin.

"Really?!" asked Gray didn't believe at Sting. For the first time he met someone who enjoyed his family's artwork - or rather his father's.

"Yes, and I think she would like to meet you. She loved your ice sculpture last year. She was one of the judges and didn't stop talking about your winning and how she loves the artwork. I'm still remember how I cursed you because I get tired hearing about it," said Sting.

"Just admit that you're jealous of him," teased Rogue without interest in his voice.

"Oh shut up will you!" glared Sting at Rogue who just shrugged his shoulder. Loke and Ichiya chuckled seeing Sting's personality didn't change at all. Gray was calm and recall a year ago there was a woman who immediately declares himself won the sculpting competition. She has short blond hair same with this man in front of him, but with a completely different attitude. The woman are very aggressive and flirtatious.

"Haha, I hope you do not curse me this time," said Gray.

"If you want I can try it," challenged Sting. Therefore both Gray, Loke, Sting and Ichiya laugh. While Rogue smile just to hear it.

A few minutes later came the announcement that the show would begin. They all go into the theater and sat in their places respectively. Accidentally, they are in the same line - a special place for the invited guests.

This performance is about Romeo and Juliet that very popular in the world. Seeing Loke's mother plays as Juliet, unconsciously Sting's thought focused on the blonde girl that should be his fiance if it didn't because of his family. It has been almost a week from the last time they met at the cafe. And tomorrow is decision day for Lucy. Sting smiled wickedly. He wanted to see what the girl's choice. But in his heart, Sting was sure what was her choice.

_Hey, blondie you remember my offer, right?_ _Go to the cafe where we met yesterday after your school tommorow and tell me what your choice._

_I can not wait to see you be mine._

_Sting E._

Sting closed the phone after sending it to the number he believes is Lucy's numbers - thanks to Rogue who knows where to get it from when Sting asked.

.

"Hmmmnnnn ~" Natsu scrunched up his face. He stared at empty river in front of him. Until the sun was blazing like this in the sky, his bucket was not filled with a single fish at all.

"I thought you told me to have fun, but you're the one who looked gloomy now," Lucy commented bitterly. She crossed her hands at her chest and glaring at the boy's back.

"Natsu, there is no fish here.. you lied to me so I want to come with you, right?" Lucy shuddered to see Happy who was resting lazily in Natsu's shoulder. Lucy was almost fainted when Natsu introduced her to Wendy, Happy, and Charle. Well, Wendy is a very sweet girl and a younger sister of Natsu. She looks nothing like her brother. She is shy. Yet another case with Happy and Charle - two cats that look similar but in different gender. But since when do cats could talk, huh?

Lucy tried to accept the fact when the blue cat is very happy to test her patience. Not to mention the white cat named Charle added a spice with it sharp mouth. If there's a chance maybe Lucy will drown them into the river.

"Hmmmn ~ I never lied Happy," Natsu said lazily. Unwittingly his fishing hook stiffened and success to make Natsu and Happy jumped exitedly. "LOOK HAPPY! I told you I'd never lie!" Natsu tried to draw his fishing hook aided by Wendy who was smiling cheerfully.

Lucy shook her head and decided to go back down the tree with Lisanna sitting underneath.

_Bzzzt.__Bzzzt._

Lucy's cell phone vibrated and she took it from the pocket of her dress. When she open a message on the screen she frowned as she doesn't know the strange number. But when she read what is written in it her eyes widened and her whole body stopped working immediately.

_Hey, blondie you remember my offer, right?_ _Go to the cafe where we met yesterday after your school tommorow and tell me what your choice._

_I can not wait to see you be mine._

_Sting E._

That arrogant boy! How did he know her number? Lucy slumped next to Lisanna. "What happened Lucy?" Lisanna asked anxiously to see her friend's face a little strange. No answer, Lucy just shook her head. She didn't even hear when Natsu yelled that he get a big fish, and when he asked Lucy if he should invite Loke and Gray here.

.

Loke and Gray came out of the theater together. Loke's face showed disappointment as he is forbidden to meet his own mother. Damn that manager of her! Because he was upset, Loke dragged Gray to get out of the building.

_Ring...__Ring .._

"WHAT!" Loke answered his cell phone that rang harshly. "'NATSU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Gray saw Loke vent his frustration to Natsu. Well, the proper object as the target. Gray grinned. He can visualize clearly that on the other side of this town Natsu is also glaring at his cell phone.

"Yo, Gray. You apparently haven't come home yet." Gray looked around and saw Sting and Rogue walks up to him.

"I was waiting for the angry boy over there," Gray said casually as he pointed toward Loke who still snap at his poor cell phone. Gray began to pity the electronic because he could see Loke held it very tightly as if nearly destroyed it into pieces.

"Alright, alright dumbass. I would ask him first." Loke closed his flip phone roughly and walked back to where Gray stood with a heavy step. Sting raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation and Rogue (again) just stood still in place.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Gray.

"The fool laughs at me because I could not meet with mother. I think he was very happy because I feel the same way with him." Gray can imagine Natsu's stupid face who laughed at Loke. It is no secret Natsu is Loke's mother's huge fan. And he had to put up with the boy's whining all day because he can't come to this show. No wonder Loke look so grim.

"Oh yeah that fool asked to go to a picnic place as usual," said Loke. He tried to calm himself.

"He's still playing that old picnic as usual?" asked Gray.

"Natsu couldn't refuse Wendy's request, right? Oh yes, he said that Lucy was there with him," said Loke.

"Lucy?!" Gray and Sting - who had been talking to Rogue stopped immediately – were staring at each other when they speak the same name. Rogue and Loke just look at them with wonder.

"You know Lucy, Sting?" asked Loke curious. Gray also looked sharply at him waiting for a response from the blond man.

"Well, I know a girl named Lucy. But I guess we knew a different Lucy." Gray and Loke nodded.

_I thought she told me that she was going to wherever her father go today, _Gray pouted at the thought.

Loke and Gray finally decided to go to where Natsu was. Gray tried to not get annoyed with Lucy. Maybe there is a reason why she didn't go with her father. Maybe there is a reason why she was actually with Natsu and not with him this time. Gray must hear her reasons first before going angry with her.

"What are you thinking?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, if Lucy that I knew and Lucy that they knew are the same person," said Sting, looking at both boys who is starting walk away from where he stood.

"Well, I guess you have to figure out things by yourself, Sting ..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : Special thanks again to all who supported this story. Thank you for X-StarMaidenGazer-X, lalamnmgirl, and Hinagiku Zeelmart who were reviewing my previous chapter. Sorry I can't repply one by one. I posted this chapter when the lesson in my class still started. I'm bored so I make this chapter so hope you like it. Sorry if there is a mistake. Once I got a computer in front of me, I'll try to fix this. See you in the next chapter, minna **

**Ciao,**

**Petitewinsy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MISS LIAR**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"You don't want to follow them?" asked Rogue to Sting who is standing silently beside him. Sting raised an eyebrow and look at the two figures disappearing in the distance.

"For what?" asked Sting back.

"I thought you wanted to know about _their_ Lucy," said Rogue. He saw Sting just shrugged his shoulders and grinned broadly. "I think I have a better idea." And Rogue can only wonder to himself what is going on in Sting's crazy mind.

.

.

.

"So, your father's leaving you alone because you woke up late?" Gray asked slowly to ensure Lucy's words to him. The girl nodded instantly.

"Uh-huh, I mean – yeah that's the reason – as you just said," replied Lucy, a little bit surprised by Loke and Gray's sudden appearance in the picnic ground. Behind the couple, Natsu and Loke are continuing they argument on the phone which was delayed.

"Well, okay then," said Gray, who nodded.

"I'm sorry not to tell you before. But Natsu dragged me here suddenly and said that he would introduce me to Wendy and the rest." The blonde girl gave him an apologetic look. Gray nodded and smiled at her.

"I guess they won't be finished any moment," said Gray, who jabbed his thumb in the direction of fighting –uhm – couple in the background for whatever reason. "You want to get out from here? Because I was kinda bored with the two." Lucy looked at him for a few second before nodding enthusiastically.

"I'd love to!" Lucy grabbed his arm happily. After saying goodbye to Lisanna, Wendy, and – er – the two cats that could talk, Lucy and Gray left them and spend the rest of time just the two of them.

The couple walked without direction. They don't know where they want to go. They just follow the roads while enjoying each other's presence. "You know it's like a date. A simply date. Isn't it the first time we walk together outside the school?" asked Lucy cheerfully. She leaned her head on his arm. Gray grinned broadly. What Lucy said before is true. He must be grateful. Walking alone with Lucy outside school hours is a rare opportunity. Whether it was Lucy who are busy or Gray who don't have a time.

"Hey, have you eaten yet?" Lucy shook her head. They both then choose to go to a fastfood restaurant they encountered along the way and order food for their empty stomachs.

"So, how was your day? Was it fun?" asked Lucy, opening large hamburger in her hand and eat it in one bite. Gray just chuckled to see his girlfriend's behavior when he looked at Lucy's lips that smeared with sauce.

"Seriously, Luce. Can you eat slowly?" questioned Gray. He took the tissue provided in the table and wiped Lucy's mouth. The action was immediately made her blush and embarrassed.

"You can't blame me for that. I-I'm hungry!" Gray laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "What are you? A seven years old girl?" Lucy pouted her lips in response. She doesn't like it when someone called her childish – though sometimes her attitude indicates otherwise.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Lucy tried to change the subject. Gray shrugged his shoulders as if he was not interested in the question.

"Nothing special. It's a boring day. But I guess not anymore because I get to spend time with you now," said Gray honestly.

"You are so melodramatic, Fullbuster!" said Lucy while laughing. He really like the sound when she was laughing. And the smile – well, it's so innocent and gorgeus. "What about Loke's mom performance? Is it good? You must miss me so much because I didn't there, right?" teased Lucy in delight.

"Tch, you know me so well." Gray is trying to sound annoyed by her teasing. But he continued, "Well, it was a good show. But I'm a little bored there. Oh by the way, I met Loke's old friend,"said Gray, remembering the meeting with Rogue and Sting.

"Oh yeah, who?" asked Lucy who became interested in the direction of the conversation. She squeezed her burger wrappers and drink a soda.

"Well, the one named Rogue - he was flat and expressionless -" Gray said.

"Like you?" cut Lucy. Gray glared at her but she ignores him. "I'm not like that!" protest Gray.

"Yeah you're right Fullbuster! You don't like that when you're with me. Oh or if you have a fight with Natsu," pointed Lucy that can't be denied by Gray. Lucy knew exactly who her boyfriend is. He is like a walking human-ice sculpture himself. Sometimes he can be very cold and expressionless. But he also could melt the ice – if only for Lucy.

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say," said Gray, who gave up with the argument. Lucy just grinned widely at him. "So, who else? The one is Rogue. Is there someone else?" asked Lucy.

"Oh yes, and the other man, he's from a family that infatuated with my father's artwork – I guess –"

"Oh, really?" interrupted Lucy once again which makes Gray raised his eyebrows. "So, you met with one of your father's fans I guess. But fortunately he's a man. If not, you should not be seeing him again Gray!" Gray shuddered to see Lucy's threatening face. Well, all the girls - even though such a sweet like Lucy – could turn into a monster when they're jealous.

"HAHA calm down. I would not be like that. As you said fortunately he's a man. His name is Sting –" Lucy choked on her soda instantly after hearing the cursed name. Gray deftly patted her back to relieve the cough. She was trying to digest what Gray had just said seconds ago.

_Wait a minute.__Sting? __Really? __Is he Sting Eucliffe? __Oh no! This is bad._

After the cough subsides, Lucy turned back swiftly toward Gray. She glared at him for a few minutes which makes him a little startled. "I changed my mind. You may not see him again!"

"Eh, what –"

"You just can't, okay?" Lucy stood up from her seat and left a dumbfounded Gray. Immediately the young man caught up and walked beside her.

"Hey, Lucy! Wait for me. Why are you acting like that?" asked Gray, who started curious about Lucy's attitude that change very often. Lucy paused in her track and looked at him in regret.

"Gomenne, Gray. I don't know what happened with me. I guess I'm just – uh, jealous?" said Lucy, trying to find excuses. It tooks a long time for Gray to understand her statement. Only the sound of the wind around them that makes their circumstances more awkward.

"With a man?" Gray stared at her in disbelief. If Lucy was not shocked by the current thing, maybe she would laugh out loud at Gray's weird yet innocent expression today.

"Er - yeah that's it. Um, you know now there are many people like that –" said Lucy, who started playing her hair nervously. Okay, now she thinks that she hits his nerve because she can see the corner of his mouth started twitching.

"Seriously Lucy? You think I'm _gay?_" Gray lowered his voice as he said _'gay'_. He crossed his arms and turned away from Lucy. Sometimes Lucy's action didn't make sense. How can she accuse her boyfriend as a _gay? _And now she was jealous with a man? Well, it's on Gray's mind because he doesn't know the truth. Lucy almost laughed at his words. He could be very funny when someone upset him in purpose. However, she tried to restrain it. Lucy feels sorry for what she said and was trying to apologize.

"Oh, come on Gray. I didn't mean to upset you. You know - er – I'm in my period now and maybe I'm carried away because my thoughts were not normal today," Lucy tried to look into his eyes but he ignored her. He pursed his lips like a child.

"Oh, come on, my cute little Gray-sama. You're not mad at Lucy, right? If you're angry then Lucy would be very sad," said Lucy with a spoon- fed sentence she made up herself. Actually, she was disgusted to say something like that, it sounds like Juvia. And that is a bad thing considering how Lucy really didn't like her in the first place.

"You promise not calling me something like that anymore?" Gray muttered.

"Pinky promise, honey!" Lucy said with pleasure. Gray finally looked at him and grinned. "Good." Lucy grinned back at him and leaned into her boyfriend's strong arm again. They start walking again until late arriving somewhere when the sun will leave the sky.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" asked Gray, who stops around the small park where Lucy met with Natsu. Lucy just shook her head. "I'm fine. I can walk by myself. Moreover, it was late. You also have to go home."

"Oh, all right then," said Gray, who was a little disappointed by her answer but didn't say it. "Um - if that so then I'd better go now." Maybe when he got home, Ur will definitely kill him for running away from home. Gray moved away and left Lucy before she stopped him in his track.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier," said Lucy. "Uh, I mean be careful on your way back home." Lucy stared at his dark blue eyes that iluminated the orange sky and in an instant she can't help herself but drowning deeply into it. His eyes seemed to reflect the color of his life. It have something deep like a secret that Lucy didn't know about it. Gray is the type of person who doesn't have much to tell about himself.

He is very cute, hot and handsome. Heck, he was perfect. Lucy couldn't help but falls deeply in love with her everyday – now that she thinks about it. She looked over his lips. What's it like kissing a guy? His first kiss was captured by Sting. But what it was like kissing Gray? Oh, Lucy yo're such a pervert for thinking something like that. What will her father do if he knows that his daughter is kissing a boy?

_Like I care! _thought Lucy.

"Lucy?" said Gray, trying to get her attention. "What's wro –" Once again Lucy interrupted his words for a third time, is it? (I lost my count). But this is really in an unusual way. What did she do? She reached up to have the same level as Gray and kissed him full on the lips.

Gray doesn't know what happened, but Lucy and his lips stick to each other now. Their bodies were so close she could feel her breast that attached to his body. It took a few seconds for him to realize their position. Lucy had one hand behind his neck and another one on his hair and play with it. When she wanted to end it, Gray took over and kiss her back. He hugged Lucy's waist to keep her away from him. She was a little bit surprised yet she opened her lips slightly and gives what he wants. They kissed for several seconds before broke it away with a bright red face. Lucy just looked down at her feet and Gray turned his face away.

"Um, you – go home – uh, be careful Gray," Lucy said haltingly. She did not know what to say correctly. "Be careful – uh I've said it already – I mean, er, good night." Gray took a step closer and kiss her hair. Lucy blushed but she was really happy now. They were not on their plain relationship again, because Lucy finally show him that she loves him too.

"Good night, Luce." With that Gray walked away and left Lucy. The girl was walking home to her apartment, but not even she removed her finger from her lips that still feels hot. Heck, most of her body can still feel the warmth that radiated from the man. Her heart was still pounding loudly until now.

"Uh, I guess I will not be able to sleep in peace tonight."

.

.

.

Lucy is sitting in her chair in the classroom with the newly arrived Gray. Looking at him, her face immediately turned red. Before she could say something to him, Gildarts gets into the classroom and announced that they will acquire two new friends today.

_New kids?_ _Hm, I don't think it was a big deal._

How wrong Lucy's thought when she saw who was coming from behind the door class. A handsome man with a jet black hair and a pair of red eyes that could melt anyone who saw it. His face was flat and expressionless. He did not even look alive, like a walking mannequins instead.

But that's not what made her shock, dumbfounded, and unable to speak. A man who gets into class next after the mannequins makes Lucy's heart stopped instantly. She knew that smug and arrogant expression.

Blond spiky hair. Blue eyes. Mischievous grin on his face. His casual style. His body language seemed to say that he is the master of this world.

_Sting Eucliffe._ _What is he doing here?_

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : What a late update! Sorry for that. But I'm busy with my class and homework and I hate it a lot. I'm trying to update the rest of my story as soon as possible, but no promises! Huhu.**

**Well, special thanks to :**

**emma-nyaaan : Hello there, you're an Indonesian, right? I read your review in Bahasa on my other story. Hehehe. Thanks by the way for liking my story. **

**You're right. Maybe I got bored with the usual love rival for Gray so that's why I put Sting here. I love him but maybe I'll make him a little bit evil in this story (sorry for Sting's fans). Yeah, and thanks for the suggestion about Rogue. I'll try on making it but later on different story maybe.**

**Once again, thanks and salam kenal emma-nyaan :D**

**lalamnmgirl : Thanks again for your support. Mind to review more on this chapter ? HA HA HA :P**

**KaraIce : Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Gentleheart : A lot of ':D' but yeay for me because I know that you like the story. HA HA HA. Keep reading and I promise it'll be better in the future chapter.**

**.**

***Don't hesitate to leave another comment, minna. And thank you.**

**Ciao, **

**Petitewinsy :)**


End file.
